Losing Time
by ALittleMissOriginalWorld
Summary: Sky moved from England to America there she had her life turned upside down.Flashing lights...A Casio...A hotel...But what if Sky rejected her life as a servent? Rejected Zed? Rejected her soulfinder? Shadows stalk her past but an old evil threatens her future...Sky must once again face the dark,But this time..Will she really lose her heart? She must decide where her loyalties lay.
1. Chapter 1

Ahhh my second fanfiction!

To read or not to read? That is the question!

(pissst! Let me help you... one word, four letters, 2 syllables (I think... I hope... I'm gunna look like a right twat if its not 2...) READ!)

Nobody ever reads these anyway... Hm! Follow me on twitter! : lekeishaneil

anyways...

je ja'dore le book finding sky(oh look! they did teach me something!)

i am going to go from where Sky helps the Benedict family bring down the Kelly family but Sky sticks with her choice and ignores the servant gene...

enjoy! :)

* * *

Sky's POV

_'"I'm crazy Zed.'" There I'd admitted it._

_'"Uh-huh. And I'm crazy too-about you.'"_

I woke with a start.

Dreaming about Zed again. This really needs to stop! I looked over at Zoe's bed. Empty.

Hmm. must have gone out.. I climbed out of bed, sliding into my dressing gown and fury bunny slippers which were a birthday present from Sheena shed had this joke going from high school that I look like a bunny in my ID card. I picked up my phone, 21 missed calls! ZOE! I immediately called her back

"Zoe!, what is it? Are you ok?!" I blurted out as soon as she answered the phone.

"About time!" Her voice didn't seem panicked "and yes I'm fine!"

"Then?... Why all the miss calls?" I was confused

"Cause i needed you too look in my makeup bag to see if I was all out of moisturiser, I've been stood in the store for over half an hour!" She told me. Typical!

"Moisturiser? You called me 21 times for moisturiser?!" I said slowly.

"Chill, if I had my way I would have called the police! This is a life or death situation!" OK Tina and Nelson really need to come back from holiday! And fast!

Knowing Zoe shed probably already had called the police... "So... Have I?..."

I sighed and walked into her bathroom.

"No, you've still got a full bottle left... Just like I told you yesterday morning!" She squealed

"Thank you! Your the best!" She hung up. I sighed once more and looked at the clock, I hade to do a double take...

"2'oclock!?"I nearly screamed. I pulled on a pair of light blue jeans and a top that said '**be different! be unique!'** To close to the servant thing for comfort I folded it back up and shoved it to the back of my wardrobe. I decided the shut down the servant part of me because of my birth parents... They killed each other over my mothers soulfinder. I couldn't... I wouldn't let history repeat its self.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, so thanks for the reviews! an I must say I'm not the best of spellers so bare with... **

**I haven't got to the ****main point ****yet, but I guess you cud say I have gotten to a point...**

**enojy!**

* * *

Sky's POV

I burst into form room attracting many stares... I could feel my face going red.

"Ahh miss Bright, glad you've braced us with you presence..." -my form teacher was sounded by a foggy gray cloud, I squeezed my eyes shut then opened them again... It was still there. Only this time the whole class room buzzed with colour! the girl by the window-blue with concentration, the boy at the front-glowed a cheerful spring green! Zoe says that he's got a thing for me... Caleb I think his name is...

"I'm s... Sorry" I stammered

"Yes well... Don't let it happen again" Mr. Woods continued with his class. Once more I squeezed my eyes shut but when I opened them again I had the feeling I wasn't in my form room anymore...

"Look!" A cheerful voice exclaimed "she's waking up!" Zoe's voice sounded distend.

"Zoe, could you go get Simon for me please?"

Sally!

"Sure" I heard the door click shut behind her.

"What... What happened?" I asked very weekly, the last thing I remember was seeing colours! Maybe that's what it is... My gift resurface- NO! I pushed that thought back and locked it behind a tightly locked door!

"You fainted in class..." Sally was worried

"Oh" was all I could mange

Just then Simon and Zoe came through the door

"Hey! You feel ok?" Zoe asked. This is why I like Zoe! She's always cheerful! Even when times are tuff!

"Yeah I feel a lot better..."

Zeds POV

"It's your lucky day!" The prison gard Told me as he opened my cell "looks like you've been bailed out."

I sighed "yeah whateves!" I walked out only to come face to face with Xav!

"What have we got here?" He asked sarcastically

"What does it look like?!" I shot back

"Nice to see you too little brother!" Yves called out.

_Oh grate! Why not invite the whole freakin' family down?!_

"Actually... Now that you mention it..." Don't say it, don't say it!... "We are ALL kinda.. Here..." _Damm it Xav!_

"Hey! Don't blame me! I wanted to go to a ski resort but no!" Xav started to whine "we had to come to New York just because your the seventh son.."

My expression got darker and my tone got sharper

"Look I didn't ask to be seventh son!" My fiery tone caught Xav off gard

"Dude chill! I was only messing with you!"

Oh haha!

Xav sighed "look I know things have been hard lately... And trust me when I say I I know..."

"Sorry to brake up this love fest but can we go? I promised Phoenix I wouldn't be long..." Yves interrupted You didn't have to be a mind reader to guess what I was thinking... They both went silent.

"Well?!" I demanded, I swear Xav winced!

"Let's get moving... Mom and Dad will be worrying where we are..." Xav commented

"Who the hell is she?!" I shouted. I was attracting many annoyed glances from people in the waiting area. But I wasn't bothered. They could all go jump off a bridge for all I'd care! "Well?!" Xav shot Yves an 'I-told-you-so-look' and Yves elbowed him. Right! Time to fight fire with fire! I started to claw away at Yves shield

"Hey! Stop it!" He exclaimed.

"Or what?!" I replied my tone cold

"What are you guys still doing in here!" Victor yelled as he showed his badge to the security gard we haven't got all day so move!" I raised both eyebrows as I walked out of the police station

"Who are you? My dad?!"" I shot back

"No" said a loud deep voice "but I am!" A tall dark figure stepped out of the car.

"Oh grate! Fucking grate!" I thought out loud

"Hey! Watch your language mister! Remember who got you out of here!" He pointed to the station, I rolled my eyes and got in the car.


	3. Chapter 3

Zeds POV

Mom welcomed me with open arms

"Oh my darling! It's been so long!"

_Yeah right, cause a month is so long!_

Mom pulled me a dirty look.

"Assault... Zed I thought your mother and father raised you better then that?

I froze... How dare she! Who the hell dose this woman think she is?! What gives her the right to looked into my past?!

"Dismiss that thought right now young man!" Mom shouted "your ant is right! We raised you better then that!"

I sent mom a metal image off me punching a hole thorough the wall.

"Don't you dare! You are a guest in this house!" I rolled my eyes-obviously mom knew what I was going to so before I even did it! "And don't you dare roll your eyes at me! Soulfinder or no soulfinder! I'll still ground you!"

"I am not a kid anymore!" I exclaimed. I tried my best to stay off the subject of my soulfinder. After all... She rejected me... Didn't she?

Mom was in the middle of grilling me about my attitude when a small perky girl came round the corner...

"Hey! I just got accept-" she stopped mid sentence, when I heard her accent I sat up a little straighter... Mom must have noticed this because she soon shut up and cleared her throat.

"Zed... This is... Phoenix..." She stopped and looked at Yves... He went and stood by her, she looked lost! Like someone had hit her or something!

"Zed!" Mom snared

"H... Hi" Phoenix swallowed hard

I just glared at her

"I'm Phoenix..." She added

How stupid did this girl think I was?!

I sighed "and I care because?..." I trailed off...

Yves came to her rescue.

"Don't speak to her that way!" His hands curled into fists

"I'll talk to her anyway I want! Your not the boss of me!"

_I swear to god Zed you'd better shut up! _Yves voice came though my mind...

"Or what?" I challenged. I had a smug smile on my face

"You don't have to be so rude!" Her tone took me by surprise.

"Excuse me?" I said to Phoenix

Who did this chick think she was? She had no idea what I was capable of! "What did you just say?" I asked all signs of smug confidence was gone. "Yeah, that's what I thought!..." I folded my arms across my chest and smiled

"I said... You don't have to be so rude!

I raised my eyebrows I really couldn't be bothered auguring with some chick I don't even know!

"Hmm... You accent amuses me..." I turned and started walking towards the door

"What about Sky's accent?" Yves called out

I turned around

"What?..." I froze

"Phoenix and Sky are both from England... Right? Actually there both from London... So if Phoenix's accent amuses you... What about Sky's?"

Yves was really pushing my buttons now!

"Don't mention her name!..." I Warned. The reason I'm acting like this is because she left... She didn't want to be my Soulfinder... She didn't want to be a savant...

"Or what?!" Yves mimicked me. I lifted a burning candle from ant Loretta's fire place and thrusted it towards Yves... It exploded it the air send billions of tiny pieces of candle wax everywhere!

"Boys!" Dad exclaimed "I'm so sorry Loretta, there not usually like this!"

"Yes they are" Will chirped in, dad shot him a dark look "except its normally Xav and Zed..." He added

"Who's Sky?" Phoenix annoyingly asked.

My hands clenched into balls

"Don't say her name! I won't tell you again!"

Pain, anger, fury rushed though me... My mom must have felt this too cause she soon joined this little conversation

"Enough! All three of you! Yves you should not have dragged up her name too hurt your brother like that! And Zed, you shouldn't have reacted the way you did too Phoenix or Yves! I won't ask you too apologise because I hope when you do it will be sincere!"

I snorted

"But for now" mom continued "Zed go to your room and calm down" I stood up and walked out of the room- obeying orders... That's a first!


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry, I don't know what happened with the last chapters... Lets hope this one comes out right! :) xoxo

* * *

Why don't you come back down to Denver... Just for a little while... So we can keep a close eye on you"

"NO!" I snapped for the tenth time "I'm staying right here! I'll be fine! Presides you can't keep coming down to New York every time a have an accident! It must be costing you millions!" Ok maybe that was a bit of an aggregation but hey! A girl can try can't she?

"Maybe she's right Simon... I mean she's a big girl now... She needs to learn how to look after her self"

"Your right" Simon said before folding me into a hug. The next morning went by in a blur. Me, Zoe, Caleb and Poppy were in home room waiting for Tina and Nelsons arrival.

"Do you think she'll have a tan?" Poppy asked Zoe

"Why would you even ask that?" Zoe replied. Poppy is simple minded. She Asks really dumb questions and gets really dumb answers. "You ask the most stupidest questions!" Zoe breathed, no patience left.

" I know!" Poppy chirped cheerfully. I sometimes wonder if she acts dumb to get on Zoe's nerves... Hmmm...

"What's that your drawing?" Caleb came up behind me. I looked down at the motorbike I carelessly drew

"Oh this? It's nothing" I quickly said

"It doesn't look like nothing..." He took the book out of my hands "WOW! These are really good!" I smiled at him

"Thanks"

"But I just have one question... Why draw a high school football pitch?..."


	5. Chapter 5

**So here's chapter 5... Again... I don't know why that computer language thing keeps happening! And yes for those who asked I do this on my notes onto IPod... Anyway fingers crossed!**

* * *

**Sky's POV**

"Tina! Nelson!" Zoe exclaimed before running up and flinging her arms around them both "we've missed you!" She said her hug getting tighter.

"Mm Zoe? I can't breath..." Tina said

"Oh, sorry my bad"

"Sky! Baby! How you doin'? Oh lovin' the hair by the way! You should have it straight more often!"

Now I know what your probably all thinking...'why the hell is he talking to Sky like that'... But it's not like that... Nelsons like... Like my older brother... My VERY protective older brother...

"Hey, thanks! Ive missed you guys... Don't know how I coped with her all month!" I pointed to Zoe

"Ha! But your alive aren't you?" Tania was now walking towards me with open arms

"Barely just!" I replied giving her a hug

"Oh stop complaining I'm not that bad" we all stopped and stared at Zoe.

"I thought I was the annoying one..." Poppy mumbled "hey what are you guys wearing to tomorrow?"

We looked at her blank... "Geese, what's with everyone today?... Tomorrow?... 31October?... Halloween?..."

I took a deep breath remembering 2 Halloweens ago... It's funny how time goes by quickly.

"Oh... Yeah... That... I think I'm gunna have to take a rain check" WOW I sound American.

"What? Why?" Poppy moaned "were having a party and everything! You can't miss it!"

"Sorry, I just don't feel like it..." I lied

"You can't hide every Halloween you know..." Zoe warned

I gasped I can't handle questions that come next...

"Are you guys hungry? I'm hungry, I'm gunna go get some food" I quickly rushed out of the room and down the hall.

**Tania's POV**

"Well done Zoe!" I found my self saying. In a way she was right... Sky couldn't hide away forever.

"What? I was just saying! Presides you know I'm right!" Zoe folded her arms.

"What are you guys talking about?" Poppy asked but everyone just ignored her.

"If I could get my hands on a dairy or something she keeps close to her... So I can understand what's going though her head..." Nelson squeezed my hand

"What about her sketch book?" Caleb commented

"Her what?" I asked

"Her sketch book? The one she draws in? There actually really good" Caleb picked up the blue book that was on the sofa.

"But the only talent Sky has is playing instruments!" Zoe added

"Obviously not" I replied taking and opening the book off of Caleb.

I carelessly flicked through the pages. Her drawings were weird... They didn't make any seance...

"I don't get it... Why would she-" my hands froze on one drawing... The drawing was a football pitch... Then it clicked!... There was only one place were Zed and Sky truly connected... I tried to cast my mind back but it was blank...

"Remind me..." I began talking to Zoe "were was the place Zed started being nice to Sky " she looked at me blank.

"Er... the football pitch in high school i think... Why?"

"I think I just figured out what's wrong with Sky..."


	6. Chapter 6

**Humph...**

* * *

**Zed's POV**

I was slipping... BIG time!

I need her... Here with me... Maybe I should go and find her... I wonder what she's doing now? This thought made me smile.

I turned my head to the door.

"Go away Xav!" I Commanded

"Who died and put you in charge?!" Xav replied stalking into my room anyway I sighed "what do you want?"

"To talk... About things..."

_'Sky... '_ I red his thoughts and shuck my head

"Nope, no away!"

"Yes way! It might feel better talking about what happened..."

"What is there to talk about?" Hurt washed through me. "We saved her, then she left."

"Gosh, you make her sound like an ungrateful cow"

Her voice made me jump. But I could recognize that English accent anywhere! Not Sky's but Phoenix!

"Whatda you know?!" I spat out, she looked down at herself.

"Well for one: I'm a girl. For two: I'm a English girl and for three: I think I understand why Sky left..."

I froze... "What?" I asked

"I said I think I understand why she left... Wanna hear my theory or not?"

I still looked at her blankly I didn't believe her one bit but its been eating away at me too long not knowing why she left.

"Ok, so my understanding is she didn't want to be a servant... And she didn't want to be a servant because... Well... She's seen what they can do... Seen her parents kill each other... Seen how her mother couldn't control her gift... Ever heard of the saying if you love them... Let them go?"

I nodded my head

"She left because... She didn't want what happened to her farther... Happen to you..."

**Sky's POV**

"Can I come in?" A soft voice asked

"Sure" I sat up in my bed as Tania walked in she flashed a blue sketch book

"Care to explain?..." She asked

I sighed and took a deep breath

"There's nothing to explain" I lied, letting people in was no longer an option

"Come on Sky! I know you better then that! You miss him don't you?"

I got up off the bed and stood looking out of the window

"No. I can't have this conversation right now..." I looked up to see the light bulb flashing like crazy

"Oh god" I whispered to myself

"You ought to get that fixed" Tania commented her face forming a frown

"It'll be fine" I squeezed my eyes shut but when I opened them again Tania was glowing... I gasped and sat back down. By this point my sketch book opened it self and started flicking through the pages

"What the?!" Tania looked at me, then at the windows which started to shake

"You need to leave now" I warned her

"Sky what's going on?"

"Please! I'm not... Good... Right now... Just give me a moment to calm down" I griped on to my bed sheets. This has never happened before... So why is it happening now? I had no idea how to stop it and no idea how to control it, all I know is I don't want to hurt Tania!

"What do you mean?" Tania put her hand on my shoulder

"Please... I don't wanna hurt you... I'll come find you later"

I risked a glance at her... She was glowing a soft pink, her expression concerned, at the same time we looked at the page my sketch book landed on... I gasped at the red headed woman staring back at me I tried to cast my mind back to when I drew it but I couldn't... It was funny because thee women I drew looked like... She looked like... Maria! I picked up the sketch book, ran into my bathroom and locked the door... This was so NOT happening!


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay so tho one is quite lonnng..**

**okay so... Don't hate me but I haven't red steeling Phoenix yet... (I KNOW RIGHT!) so it would help if one or all of you guys could help me by telling me what she's like... Please?**

**P.S Fallen and Torment by Lauren Kate ROCKS!**

**xoxo**

* * *

**Zed's POV**

"Woah! Did you feel that?" I turned to Xav

"Yeah, an echo... What was it?"

"It's someone using there gift!" It was strange... I thought we knew every servant in New York...

"Let's go tell mom" Xav said.

We all got up and went down stairs

"You boys felt it too?"

"Yeah... It was weird, I thought we knew everybody?" Xav picked up an apple

"Yes, well apparently not... Dad and Loretta are on it anyway"

My face fell to a frown

"Mom?... What is it?..." I could feel some excited energy mixed with a hint of guilt coming of my mom

"Well... Since were going to be here for a while I took the liberty to enrol you in NYU..."

OH MY FUCKING GOD! Seriously?! NYU?!

"What?! Mom! No!" I pleaded

"Ha-ha!" Xav joked

"Oh and you too Xav!" Mom smiled

"What noo?!"

As if being kicked out of Denver University want bad enough! I came to New York for a fresh start and now I've got this! Great... Just fucking great!

Mom got up and made her way to the kitchen

"Oh and you start Monday!"

What?! " but today's Sunday!"

"Then you better start getting ready then!"

I sighed I knew fighting with her wasn't an option...

**Sky's POV**

The next morning was kinda hazy

"Wake up sleeping beauty!" Zoe gently shuck me

"What time is it?" I asked looking under my pillow for my iPhone

"7:45"

I groaned then something caught my eye on Zoe's bed

"You're beds made?..."

She laughed nervously "yeah so..."

"You never make your bed... You didn't sleep in it... Did you?" The only time Zoe makes her bed is when Kale comes round... And I went to bed before Zoe even came back... And I didn't hear her come in last night...

I grinned "someone had a late night" I teased

"I don't know what your talking about..."

"Yeah you do! Just be careful ok? I don't want him thinking your a easy target!"

"Just because you're a virgin doesn't mean the rest of us have to be"

I smiled

"Who said I was a virgin?..." And that point I got up and went to use the bathroom. Zoe was banging on the door wanting details

"Come on Sky! You can't just leave me hanging like that!" She gasped "was it Zed?"

I froze "No!"

"Was it Caleb?"

"No"

She gasped again and clicked her fingers "I know! It was that cute guy who runs the coffee stand!"

Ok that guy has some serious issues

"Ew no! And anyway your the one who fancies him... Not me" one time he groped me in the hall so I kicked him in the... Well... I'm sure you can guess where...

"I don't fancy him... I just think he's cute... Anyway enough about me-" I cut her off with a gasp

"Zoe wanting to talk about someone other than herself?! It's a miracle!" I giggled

"Ha-ha very funny! Now... Spill it sister!"

I sighed "okay, okay" I took a deep breath " it may or may not have been with Declan Sterner..." I regretted the words as soon as they were out

"OH MY GOSH! Your parents cute next door neighbor?!"

I nodded

"Isn't he like 20 or something?"

"19" it's funny, I always imaged my first would be Zed... It's funny how time changes things

I came out the bathroom with a little bit of make up on and my newly straight hair fell down my back.

"What to wear?"I sighed to myself

"How about this?" Zoe held up the _'be different! be unique!' _Tee I tried to hide

"Nah... In fact you can have it if you want it..."

"Really? Thanks!"

In the end I chose my fave pair of faded blue jeans and a tie dyed top

"Ready to go?" I called out to Zoe

"Yeah, come on!"

**Zed's POV**

"Come on! You're going to be late!" Mom yelled

"Good!"

"Zed move it now!" Victors tone was impatient

"Yeah, yeah I'm coming!" I got to the bottom of the stairs when my phone rang

"Zed... Who's Stacy?" Will asked

"Shit! I'm not here!"

Will answered the phone

"Hello? No Zed's not here at the moment... Yeah I'll tell him you called... Ok... Bye now"

Call ended

"Zed I hope your not stringing that poor girl along!" Mom warned

"What?! No! She's just some chick I met in LA"

"Yeah... One of many!" Trace joked

"So how come you don't want to speak to her?" Xav pushed

"Cause... She's just to... Clingy it was fun while it lasted but then I told her I was moving away and she started to go all psycho on me! Man she's weird!"

"Right we need to go! Like now!"

Victor rushed us out the door

**Sky's POV**

"Please come to Tori's Halloween party tonight!"

I shuck my head

"Please? For me?" Zoe gave me her best puppy dog look

I sighed knowing she'd win the argument anyway

"Fine!"

"Yey!"

We walked into social care and took our seats me and Zoe aren't aloud to sit together anymore so I went and sat next to Poppy who gave me a warm hug

"Hey, I hear your coming to Tori's party tonight!"

Hang on a second... Zoe hasn't spoken to Poppy yet so how would she know?

She flashed her phone at me seeing the look on my face

"News travels fast huh?"

"You have know idea!"

Just then Mr. Stewart called the class to order...

**Zoe's POV**

I was listening to sir when the door behind me creaked open...

My eyes winded in horror as Yves Benedict walked in! I had to do a double take! Cause right behind him was Zed! Then a smallish girl came in and Yves put his arm round her! I couldn't help but feel jealous... Me and Yves only broke up because I got accepted here!

"Right now turn to your partners and discuss what the term 'Social Care' means" Mr. Stewart's voice went right through me.

I turned to see Phoebe making goo goo eyes to someone behind me... Three guesses who?...

Phoebe is the schools whore and everyone knows it, yet they still throw them selfs at her like a piece of meat! It's disgusting to watch!

"Phoebe?" I called out. But she was too busy adjusting her top so her cleavage showed

"He's so yummy! Don't ya think?" She asked not taking her eyes off him

"Yes, very nice can we get on with this please?"

"Look!" She demanded

"Yes am sure he's fell from the heavens and all that now let's do this!" I waved the work sheet in front of her

"You're not even looking!" She replied shoving the work sheet away from her face

"That's because I've seen him!"

"Really?"

"Yes! He's wearing black jeans, a blue V-neck t-shirt and a black leather jacket"

Sky could NOT find out about him being here! She would freak out!

"What happened to you Zo? We used to talk about boys all the time and now?... Possibly the most hottest guy is sat right across from us and you don't even care?"

"No, Phoebe I'm still the same person it's just that... My... Friend used to... Date a boy like that and it ended badly" there! I've said too much without saying enough! If you get what I mean?

"Yeah, well I'm not you're friend and even if things do go badly... I'm not the one who's going to be hurt" she smiled at me. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"He's so into me" I winced as Phoebe panted and bit her lip

"Ugh"

"Hey! Don't get jealous! The one with the glasses seems to be eyeing you!"

I froze and risked a glance in that direction... Yves eyes widened - though I don't know why... he knew I was here.

**Zed's POV**

_'He's so into me'_ she said in her mind and god she's right! She's hot!

_'Look at the girl next to her' _Yves voice came through my mind

_'Why?' _I asked back

_'Just do it!'_

I tried to but all I got was the back of her head

"Zoe! Care to share what you and Phoebe are talking about?" The teachers voice shuck me

Zoe? I looked over

"I... Er... We was talking about this!" She held up a work sheet

"Is that right?"

"Yes" Phoebe continued "she didn't agree on my point of view... Carrie on" she said sweetly

"Hmmm... As I was saying... Get into groups and discuss what would happen here" he pointed to the bored which now displayed pictures. I motioned to Phoebe and Zoe to come over and work with us, Phoebe smiled and I watched as Zoe started texting rapidly. Being the person that I am I red the text in her head

**_Going to work with the newbies so I can keep an eye on Phoebe... Keep S down there DO NOT come up here ill explain later xxx_**

I wondered what that was all about and who S was... I thought crossed my mind then but dismissed it right away

"Heads up bro!" I turned to whisper in his ear

"Very funny!"

"Hi there!" A girl with unnaturally red hair stood in front of me

"Phoebe... Right?" I gave her a sductive look Which she returned back to me

"Yeah! Your?..."

"Zed" I smiled

"Nice... This is my best friend Zoe"

I shifted my eyes to her

"Hey"

"Hi" she sighed "look can we just get this over with"

"Who's your friends?" Phoebe leaned around me

"Oh, this is my brother and his girlfriend Phoenix"

I looked back at Zoe who's eyes were on the floor

"Hi" Phoebe shuck Yves hand "Zoe! Don't be rude say hi!"

Zoe rolled her eyes "hey"

"What's with you lately? Since you come in you've been so... So... Stubborn" 'classic _Phoebe! Always trying to embarrass_ _me in front of people... Some best friend...' I_ red in Zoe's mind.

"I have? Oh sorry I just have a lot on my mind... Lets get this started!" Zoe painted on a smile

I sat down next to Phoebe and watched as she bit her lip and pushed her chest out, Zoe pretended to stick her fingers down her throat making Phoenix giggle

I slyly move my arm around Phoebes waste and she smiled and bit her lip once more

"So... What do you major in?" I said to Phoebe

"Music in the fashion industry what about you?"

"Music"

"Wow that sounds cool" she stopped writing

"Not as cool as yours" I replied

I stared into her eyes... What a nice shade of hazel.

"Soo... What's you're favorite movie?" She asked

"Okay! What is this a dating agency? Your sad excuses for flirting make me sick! So you'll pick up a pen if you know what's best for you!"

I knew better then to argue with Zoe. The last time I did she practically jumped on me! And not in a good way...

"Wow- how did you do that?" Phoenix asked

"Do what?" Zoe said back calmly

"Get him to shut up and listen to you"

_'Little Bitch!'_

_'Hey!'_ Yves shouted in my mind

"It's a gift!" She said back in that false girly accent

By this point Phoebes hand was on my thigh trailing upwards I raised my eyebrow at her but she just winked.

Just then the bell rang

"Okay class don't forget you're assignments are due Wednesday!"

**Zoe's POV**

I stood up quickly and got my things when Yves hand touched mine...

I jerked my hand away

"What?!" I snapped

"Hey! Relax I just come to say hi and that they are no hard feelings"

I laughed without humor then turned to walk away.

I knew Sky was still inside so I Waited until Zed, Yves and little miss chirpy had gone to go in and drag her to home room

"Hey!" Sky hollered "Phoebe flirting again?"

"Yeah"

"Does that girl ever stop?"

"Apparently not" Poppy added

We got to home room in record time thanks to me! I needed to speak with Tina fast!


	8. Chapter 8

div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"strongI am sooooooooooooo sorry! My IPods still broken and is realllly slow (plus fanfiction is playing up and is really starting too pee me off!) then I had trouble with my Internet! But everything is hunky dory now! I will update ALL my fanfics with one or more chapters sooo yeah! Enjoy!/strong/div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"strongagian sorry! ;)/strong/div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"strongZoe's POV/strong/div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"I went and stood next to Tania who was moving buckets for the car wash this weekend. "Hey! I need to speak with you ASAP!" I said in bearly a whisper, Tina looked at me confused /div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""Me and Zoe are gunna go get some sponges" she called out to everyone /div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""Kay!" Sky said back her head in a book/div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Me and Tania walked out of the room/div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""So, what's so important?"/div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""Your not gunna believe this!" I began to say "but...-" just then I saw Zed and Xav! I ushered Tania round a corner and gasped/div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""What are you playing at?!"/div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""Shh! Look!" I pointed round the corner, she gasped/div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""Is that?"/div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""Yes!" /div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""OHMYGOSH! What the hell are they doing here?!" /div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"How the hell was I supposed to know?/div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""I don't know! Why don't you ask them?" /div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""Sky can so NOT find out about this!" She replied /div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Well durrr /div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""Shit, shit, shit! Is that Phoebe?!"/div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Phoebe- being the person that she is got changed into shorts and a tank top... Then she started playing with her neckless... Everyone knows when she does that, she is going to sleep with the poor sucker she's got her claws into.../div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""Yeah, she's had her eye on him since social care"/div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""Waite... Isn't Sky in that class?!"/div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"I nodded "Yves is here to!"/div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""Great! the whole freakin' family's here!"/div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""Why don't you two come to my home room and meet my friends?" Phoebe happily linked her hand in Zeds /div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""Shit!" I protested "quick! I'll get Sky out of home room and you stall Phoebe!" I pushed her round the corner and I ran off before she could protest./div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"strongTina's POV/strong/div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Zoe pushed me straight in front of Xav.../div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""Hey... Fancy seeing you guys here!" /div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""Tania! Hi" Xav greeted me with a hug /div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""Tania" Zed said/div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""Zed" I replied looking at the floor/div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""Waite, you guys know each other?" Phoebe looked thoughtful for a second /div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""Yeah! We do... We're old school buddies!" I faked my enthusiasm "so... We're are you guys going?" I hoped Zoe had chance to get Sky out .../div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""Oh, i was taking Zed and Xav to home room to meet everybody! Of course Zed's already met Zoe!" Phoebe began playing with her neckless... Oh no! This had distruction written all over it/div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""Yeah that's just great! So I hear Yves is here to?" /div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Phoebe answered for Zed "yeah... Hey between you and me" Phoebe lowered her voice "I think Zoe likes Yves! She was acting strange around him this morning!"/div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Poor Phoebe... Soon her whole world will come crashing down.../div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""You have know idea" I mumbled. I knew we couldn't hide Sky away from Zed forever... This is going to hurt her from the inside.../div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""So how've you been?" Xav asked me. I've always had a soft spot for him, ever since we kissed under a apple tree when I was a freshmen in high school... He on the other hand was a junior./div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""Yeah" I replied keeping my tone casual "I've been good... NYU is a little different from what I'm used to but it's cool"/div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""Tania helps to organise all the charity events" Phoebes always hated me dating Nelson... So at every opening she gets she try's flirting for me... /div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""Nice!" Said Xav eyeing the buckets I held in my hand /div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""This year it's a car wash!" Phoebe happily told them/div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""Car wash?" Zed replied both his eyebrows raised... Typical! /div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""Yeah... Loads off girls In bikinis... All wet... Washing cars..." Phoebe stated biting her lip. I counted all the girls that were supposed to be helping this year... Me, Zoe, Poppy, Phoebe, Courtney, Ruby, Kayla, Arizona, Summer, Lillian... Sky.../div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""Sounds... Sexy!" Zed had a smug smile on his face /div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span style="line-height: 24px;"span style="font-size: large;"I cringed. /span/spanspan style="font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px;"If only he knew...br /span/div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""Shall we get going then?" Phoebe asked /div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""Yeah... Lets go!"/div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"strongZeds POV/strong/div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Girls in bikinis?... All wet?... Washing cars?... Now that something I don't wanna miss!/div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span style="font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px;"emDo you ever think about anything else? /em/span/div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"em'Shut up!'/em/div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span style="font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px;""Can't wait for you guys to meet everyone!" Phoebe said pulling me round a corner "they'll love you! I'm sure of it!" I smiled. I really wasn't looking for anything big at the moment but this girl was blowing my mind! I felt a strange pull towards her... It was weird... /span/div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"strongTania's POV/strong/div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"We walked into home room listening to Phoebe talk and talk and talk. I wondered does this girl ever shut up?/div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""We're is everybody?" Phoebe asked disappointedly, the only people in the room were Nelson and Caleb./div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""Zoe said something about girl stuff?... I don't know" Nelson said without looking up./div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""Ahem" Phoebe coughed loudly/div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Nelson looked up... His eyes wide with shock/div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""Zed?" He asked unsure /div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""Okay! Why does everyone seem to know you?" Phoebe said playing with her bracelet- that meant she was unconfutable /div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""I don't!" Caleb chipped in after looking up from his phone, I thought about Zoe filling him and Poppy in but then thought otherwise "hey, I'm Caleb!" /div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""Zed" he nodded at him/div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""Aw well! Guess you just have to meet them at Tori's partya href="x-apple-data-detectors:/4"tonight/a!"/div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"I was grateful that Sky wasn't going... But we'd have to tell her sometime.../div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"strongSky's POV/strong/div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Zoe was being weird... And it was beginning to freak me out a little /div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""Can't we just go back to home room?" I pleaded /div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""No!" She snapped "no, I need yours and Poppy's opinion on my outfit fora href="x-apple-data-detectors:/5"tonight/a." She said more calmly /div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"I sighed "I still can't believe your making me go!" I hated Halloween... It used to be one of my best memory's but now... I squeezed my eyes shut. /div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""What the hell?!" Zoe shrieked then gasped /div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Poppies hand was on my shoulder now "calm down..." She whispered. And I did... That was weird I thought./div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"strongXavier's POV/strong/div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"'emDid you feel that?'/em I mind thought to Zed/div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"'emYeah! Seems to be stronger here... It's strange tho... The shock feels familiar/em'/div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"em'You don't think it's... Never mind...'/em I thought about something else so he wouldn't pick it out of my head/div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"em'I think we should call mom and tell her' /em/div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"em'Yeah let's go!'/em/div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""Errm Phoebe? Me and Xav are gunna go unpack some more... So I'll see you later?" Zed whispered in her ear then kissed her/div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""Kill me now..." I mumbled/div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""Ignore him... He just jealous" /div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""Of you? Ha! Don't make me laugh"/div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"em'No, of Tania dating Nelson and not you!'/em/div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"em'Funny!'/em/div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""Do you want me to help?" Phoebe pushed her chest out more./div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""No it's cool, we got it!"/div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"emDude! She's practically on top of you!/em/div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"em'Shut up Xav!'/em/div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""Okay! Oh and don't forget abouta href="x-apple-data-detectors:/6"tonight/a! I'll come find you!" Zed nodded "oh and Xav?" Phoebe called me /div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""Yeah?"/div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""How bout' I set you up with one of my friends" Phoebe risked a glance in Tania's direction/div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""Don't even think about it!" Tania hasn't missed the look and playfully slapped Phoebe on the arm/div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""Oh relax I was only joking! Though do you think Ruby or Lillian is better suited to him?" Tania rolled her eyes /div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""Lillian I guess, there in the same form" /div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Phoebe smiled "Lillian it is then! Oh you are going to love her! Just Waite till I'm done with her!" /div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Tania then put her hand on my shoulder "if I were you I'd run while I still had the chance!" I laughed /div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""We'll just see how it goes... Anyway we better move catch you later"/div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"And with that we walked out of the room "wow! I've never felt so much heat coming of one person!"/div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""What? Oh Phoebe? Yeah... I like her... You know what's wired? I feel a strange pull towards her... When I walked into my first class it felt like a load was being lifted off me... And I only ever felt like that when Sky walked into a room... It's like... Like..." He trailed off /div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Like she was there... I thought to myself /div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""Is it possible to have more than one Soulfinder?" Zed asked unsure/div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""I... I don't think so..."/div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""I just feel weird around her... It's freaking me out!" /div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""Maybe she's a witch?" I joked /div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""Funny!" He mimicked me/div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"strongSky's POV/strong/div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""Still can't believe your making me go!" I said letting my hair down "I'd be quite happy with a bowl of popcorn and a horror to keep me entertained"/div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""Just shut up and put on that uniform will you!" Zoe yelled from the bathroom, I sighed and picked my newly stained blood shirt fasting up the buttons then pulling my mini skirt over my tights./div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""I mean, it's bad enough that I'm actually going to this thing... But do I have to dress up?" I looked in the full length mirror at my appearance... I looked like a 12 year old girl! Hot. But still 12./div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""Yes! You can't hide out every Halloween... You have to climb back on that English horse of yours and get back out there! Even better get out there with Caleb" I sighed of corse she was right. Me and Zed are over and I'll probably never see him again for the rest of my life... That saddened me a little bit... It kinda puts the whole Soulfinder thingy in perspective... If he was already slipping before he met me... What's he like now that I've rejected him? This upset me more than usual... If anything happened to him it would be my fault... Then it hit me... The windows shaking, the light bulbs flashing the pages in my sketch book... Did this mean I was slipping to? The thought made me shudder./div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""Yeah your right, come on! Lets go party!" I said laughing at my eenthusiasm /div 


	9. Chapter 9

And here it is!

drum roll please *dramatically bangs on table*

(You may see some telepathy speech with only one ' this site is playing up)

**Sky's POV**

"Wow! She doesn't hold back does she?" We're the first thing I said since entering the room

"Well her dad does fund the school..." Zoe waved at Tori who was setting up a microphone"this looks awesome!"

"Thanks! I can't take all the credit though" Tori smiled "oh look the bands here!" Me and Zoe looked to see a tallish blond guy with jade green eyes walking in

"Nathan!" Tori squealed "your late!"

"Sorry, traffics horrible!... Who's this?" He said pointing to me "I like what I see..." He walked over to me

I have to admit he was really hot.

"I'm Sky" I said holding out my hand

"Hi, I'm Nathan- the band singer"

I smiled sweetly "nice, that must be cool"

"Hey! I've just realized something... Your English aren't you?" One more word and I will be putty in your hands! I thought to myself

"That's right!"

"Nathan! You and the rest of Sword and Cross get your butts up here for a sound check!" Tori yelled at him, he sighed

"We'll talk later" he winked and turned away

"Need any help?" Zoe asked Tori

"Yeah, can you and Sky put up the rest of those banners please?"

"Sure" I answered for both of us.

**Zed's POV**

"So you going as a wolf to this party?" Xav asked

"Apparently, Phoebes going as a vampire and she said something about forbidden love so yeah! Hey what are you going as anyway?" That wasn't the only reason I was going as a wolf "oh and Phoebe said that girl you were supposed to meet is blond and that you should go as a zombie and be that couple of off that movie..." Xav nodded

"What time does it start anyway?"

"Half nine" I said putting on my claws

"Nock, nock!" I turned to see Phoebe in the door way "wow! Just wow!" I smiled at her "Lillian said I should have gone as that girl in that movie that's it called? Twilight! But this is even better!"

"Hello to you too!" I went up to give her a hug

"Oh yeah... Hi" she then turned to Xav "why aren't you dressed?"

Xav shrugged

"Go and see Tania now!"

"Why?"

"Cause she will help you with your make up and clothes ... Now hurry up! We have to meet Poppy down there in 5"

Xav walked out the room a little too fast if you ask me

**Sky's POV**

"That Nathan guy is so into you!" Zoe whispered

I smiled to myself and looked in his direction he was looking at me but Tori was looking at him... Oh...

"Yeah" I replied

"So... You gunna go for it?"

"Nah, think i'll leave this one for Tori."

**Zeds POV**

We were walking down to the hall when a small perky girl in a witch costume came up and raped her arms around Phoebe

"You look grate" She said to Phoebe

"Thanks, you too... And this..." She took my hand "is my new boyfriend!"

_'As if you don't already know!' I mind thought._

_'Shut it Zed!'_

"Shall we get going?" Asked Phoebe

"Yes! We're meeting Zoe and the others there" Poppy danced and spun her way to the room which was highly decorated with orange and black streamers, skeletons hanging from the walls, balloons on the floor and flashing lights on the ceiling.

"This... Looks... Awesome!" Said Phoebe before pulling me to dance.

**Sky's POV**

"Thanks for helping by the way!" Tori called out to me eyeing Nathan "he's so hot!"

Nathan who was singing, kept throwing glances our way I tried to ignore him but Tori was right...he was really fit!

"Bloodly hell! Did he just wink at you?!" I asked her

She sighed "I wish! He winked at you! You idiot!" She smiled

"But... But... I thought..."

"S'okay! I haven't missed the way the bass guitarist has been checking me out" Troi batted her eyelashes and wiggled her fingers at the tall, dark and handsome guitar player. "Oh! There's my cue! Catch you later! Wouldn't want to miss another one of Phoebes introductions!" She said before skipping onto the stage. Phoebes boyfriend introductions are always epic! Last time her boyfriends girlfriend showed up and it ended in a MASSIVE argument.

"Sky!" I turned to see Poppy dancing towards me "I've just seen Phoebes boyfriend and WOW she's putting it ALL on display!"

"Isn't she always?"

"Hey! Zoe! You've seen Phoebes new victim,tell Sky how she's going all out!"

"Poppy!" I exclaimed "don't call him that! It's rude!"

"Oh Sky stop being so English about it! You know as well as I do it's gunna be over by next week" it was true. Phoebe always got bored after a week. Poor guys...

"Waite! Phoebes here?!" Zoe asked panicked

"Yeah why wouldn't she be?" Poppy replied

Just then we saw Tania. I waved her over

"Sky? What are you doing here?" Tania had let her hair lose and was dressed in a vampire costume

"Zoe talked me into going... So here I am!" I said

"Did she?" Tina replied through gritted teeth

"You guys ready to meet Phoebes boyfriend?" Ruby came up from behind us wearing a top that said 'save the animals!'

"Yeah! Hey what have you come as?" I eyed her top and shorts

"Her self! It's the most scariest thing out there!" Poppy joked

"You bitch!" Ruby playfully said

I didn't miss the look Tania gave to Zoe.

"Sky? Could you help me over by the table please?" Tania asked

"In a minute... I don't want to miss the drama!"

"Yes you do" I heard Zoe mumble

I scowled. Why are they acting weird?

"Sky we need to go!"

"Why?" I asked confused

"Heads up!" Ruby hollered

"Sky, were sorry we should have told you sooner..."

I looked at them both confused. Why were they sorry? Why did we have to go?

"Guys..." Phoebes voice reached us before she did "I would like you to meet my new boyfriend!"

I froze. Cause in front of me was the person I claimed to have loved. The person I rejected. The person who could read me like a book. My soulfinder. "Zed?" My hands were beginning to shake this was so not happening!

**Zed's POV**

_This was so not happening!_ I read in her mind

What? How was this even happening? And more importantly... How did I not know?... I couldn't take my eyes off her... "Sky.." I said in response.

**Sky's POV**

I froze to the sound of my name coming from his mouth. Everything soon clicked into place. I couldn't take my eyes off him, Not even to watch Phoebes reaction to the sound of my name he took a step forward and I took one back...

_'Please?_ I heard his voice in my head.

"No" I said shaking my head "get out of my head" I whispered

_Sky...'_ There it was again I squeezed my eyes shut until everything went black... And not a moment to soon...


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry about that guys!...

Sky's POV

I was 99.9% sure I was dreaming. He couldn't be here... And more importantly why Phoebe? Of all people! But the answer was simple... His was slipping and needed someone to make him feel whole again... I couldn't help feel a wave of jealously wash over me as I opened my eyes to find Tania sat. Head in hands in the chair opposite me

"Sky? Oh Sky! I'm so sorry! I should have told you!" I could see she truly meant it-not only from the orange glow around her body but from the sincere look in her eyes.

I forced a smile "don't beet yourself up about it, I understand why you didn't tell me." And I did, even though I'd wish they had

"Still... You shouldn't have found out like that. It was wrong and where both truly sorry..." I squeezed her hand when she came over. Just then the door creeped open and in walked Zoe followed by Poppy and Tori

"Sky!" Zoe practically jumped on me "thank god your alive!"

"I hardly had a heart attack" I replied with a small grin on my face

"Still..." Tori came and sat on the uncomfortable bed. "1 in 5 people die from passing out every year " I grimaced

"Thanks! I'll keep that I mind" I smiled "oh and sorry for ruining your party by the way" I had forgotten about that and felt terrible. All that hard work. Gone.

"Are you nuts?! What's a Halloween party without someone collapsing? People are cueing up round the block to take pictures with the crime seen! I can just see the headline now: 'resurrected murdered school girl collapses after seeing first love'" I shuddered at her choice of words

"Too early for the ex joke?" Tori asked unsure

"Ya think?" Zoe replied

"Sorry!" I smiled half heatedly. In a way she was right. He was my first love. I let my mind wonder to him

_'Baby please answer me?'_

When I heard his voice in my mind I shut down the barrier. Immediately!

"Seriously though, I am really sorry!" Zoe came round to hug me "we both are!"

I smiled "all is forgiven, now don't get all sappy on me!"

"Soppy!" They all- but Poppy chorused. I rolled my eyes

"Why are you so quiet Pops?" Zoe asked standing up straight

Poppy looked guiltily "oh, no reason..." She trailed off we all looked at her

"Okay, spill it sister!" Zoe said walking towards her

"It's nothing really..." She sighed

"You tell us or we'll force it out of you!" Tori threatened

Poppy sighed again "well... If you must know... Zed's out side wanting to see Sky..." She blurted out

"Oh" was all I could manage

"I don't think that's a good idea..." Tina but In

"Why not?!" Poppy snapped

They all looked at her "because stuff happened in Werckenridge..." Was all Tina said

"And?..." Poppy replied looking frustrated

"And... Seeing Zed is probably not whats best for Sky right now... We haven't told Sally and Simon yet but when-" I scowled at her "if we do there going to move Sky back to Denver for sure!" This much I knew was true. Simon never really liked Zed. Especially after all that with the Kelly's...

"And what about what's best for Zed?!" Poppy snapped again. This time she took me by surprise. I've always known she was one for not hurting other people but this... This was weird... Something didn't feel right...

"You don't even know him!" Zoe said, clearly not liking the way she was speaking to her closest friend.

"Oh I know more than you think!" Poppy growled back. Tori squeezed my hand, a silent 'are you okay?' Jester came from her mouth. I nodded. I wasn't okay. But I wanted to find out what Poppy meant by 'i know more than you think'

"So what? You've got to know him in the first five minutes of meeting him?" Zoe scoffed folding her arms

"No..." Poppy wasn't lying...

Zoe smiled triumphantly "right then... And anyway, why do you care all of a sudden for someone you don't know?" I could see a red cloud of emotion coming off of her. She was pissed.

"Because..." She said through clenched teeth

"Because what?" Zoe sneered back

"Because he's my cousin!"


	11. Chapter 11

**Zed's POV **

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" I yelled as Tori sent my soulfinder unconscious

"Relax Zed! It's my gift! I can control the mind"

"Like Vick!" Xav was a little too happy if you ask me

"Who?"

"My cousin..." Poppy said standing next to me. She put one hand on my shoulder "it's going to be okay"

"How can you say that? You don't know that!" I snapped

"I do..." Tori moved away from Sky "she's unlocked her gift! I'd like to she her try reject her servant gene now!" She smiled looking pleased with herself

"I don't get it... How does that make everything fine?" Xav sat down on a chair by Sky's bed

"Think about it Xav... She's unlocked the servant inside of her... It's not long now till she realises she can't live without Zed! Her soulfinder!" I smiled... Hoping... Wishing... Just then the doctor came in

"Oh... I thought she was awake" he mumbled to himself, he turned to address us "I'm afraid I am going have to contact her parents..." My eyes widened

"Sure! My brother here has them on speed dial!" Xav looked at me

_'Call mom and dad... Tell them to act as Sky's parents'_

_'Got it!' _I switched links '_dad?'_

'_What's the matter son? I can sense you are distressed' _

_'It's Sky... I've found her!'_

_'That's great news!'_

_'Sort of... Look, I'll explain everything later, right now I need you to play along...'_

_'With what son?'_

_'You'll see...'_ I sent him a mental image of the hospital room I was in

'_Good grief! Is she alright?'_

_'She's fine...'_

I reeled off the number to the doctor.

"Okay thank you Mr. bright" he put the phone down "well now that's all cleared up as soon as she wakes up she's free to go!"

"Thanks" I said walking by her bedside and stroking her hair "don't worry baby... I'm here now..." I whispered "it's all going to be okay..."

"Erm Zed?" I turned

"Yeah?"

"I need to be here when she wakes up... So she remembers..." Tori said

"Okay... I'll go wait outside..." I was hesitant to leave her. But I was doing it for her... For her health...

The mood had changed dramatically when we stepped outside.

"I am going to KILL her!" Tania was still furious at Phoebe

"Calm down" Nelson was soothing... Caring

"Where is she?" I asked

"So you can jump into bed with her?!" I jerked back like I've just been slapped y

"Tina!" Poppy snaps

"Sorry... It's just that she really gets to me sometimes!"

"You don't have to live with her!" A chubby girl with blue hair rolled her eyes "I'm Ruby by the way!" I smiled at her

"Is she okay?! Why did nobody tell me what happened?!" Caleb came rushing in. I studied him. Then his thoughts drifted into my head...

'Oh Sky baby! I hope your okay! My Sky...'

HIS SKY?! I clenched my fists at my side

"Is she okay?" He asked siting next to Zoe

"Yeah, I think she's asleep..."

**Sky's POV**

My eyes fluttered open. Where was I? I tried to remember but it was impossible!

"Sky?" Tori... It all came back to me like a movie...

"Oh my God..." I whispered "I'm a monster..."

"Don't say that!" I took a look at her for the first time. She was surrounded by a foggy pink cloud. I squeezed my eyes shut then opened them again but it was still there

"That won't work anymore Sky... Your gift? It's unlocked!"

Like hell it is!

"Have the hospital contacted my parents?" I asked dismissing what she'd just said. Tori hesitated.

"They've spoken to people they believe are your parents, yes..."

What?

"Then?..."

"Karla and Saul..." I gasped

"It's okay, everything has been cleared up and the doctors say your free to go!" I smiled weakly at her thinking about Zed...

"He's outside you know..." She must have picked up on my train of thought

"Yeah... I figured that out..."

"Do you want me to-?"

"No!" I snapped "I mean no... I'm not ready to accept..." I trailed off and she nodded once

"Sky look at me..." I turned to her "Zed is your soulfinder! And he does love you!" I shut my eyes tight willing the orange cloud surrounding her and telling me she isn't lying to go away... It didn't...


	12. Chapter 12

Hey guys!

Look I have no idea why it keeps coming up in that computer thingy and I just wanted to say thanks for sticking with the story's! So hopefully this one will be better and one more thing... What do YOU guys want to see happen? I have a bit of writers block so I need help! Anyone got any ideas?

* * *

Peace and love!

xoxo

* * *

**Sky's POV**

"Ready to go?" It was the morning after Halloween and I was finally ready I to go home

"Yeah, time to face the music..." We walked out of the hospital together only to come face to face with Xav holding car keys and a single red rose

"For you my ladies" he gestured to the car in a very gentlemen like fashion

"What the hell is this?!" I asked confused

"I'm here to take you guys back to the dorms!"

"Okay, how much to Zed have to grovel to make you do this?" Zoe asked

"A lot... A hell of a lot..." He replied handing me the rose. Me and Zoe looked at each other unsure

"If we get in promise no more surprises?" I asked

"Scouts honour!"

"Alright..." We climbed in and buckled up

"You ready?" Zoe asked

"More than I'll ever be..." When we arrived I didn't even get a chance to get out of the car before everyone crowded round

"Oh Sky!"

"We were so worried!"

"Are you okay?"

"Do you need anything?"

"Im here to help!" There was too much colour and it was making me feel sick! Xav must of picked up on this...

"Okay step back people!" He put one arm protectively on my back which I shrugged off "Little Bo Peep coming through!"

"Hey! Don't call me that!" Xav and Zoe laughed

"Alright Bambi! Let's get you to our dorm!" I gave Zoe a death glare before speed walking past a crowd of people and bumping slap bang into Zeds chest... Great!

"Shit shit shit!" I swore stepping back

"Woah! Okay little miss potty mouth" Zed held up his hands

"Uh sorry..."

"It okay..." He looked into my eyes and I melted there and then... A slow but sexy smile spread across his face

"Sky! I'm glad your okay!" Caleb snapped my out of my trance

"What? Uh yeah!" I was wary when he gave me a hug in front of Zed as I know how protective he can get

_'Stupid fucki-' _

_'ZED!' _

Was that really me?

He released me with ease and looked into my eyes, I turned away quickly. That was one conversation I wanted to avoid...

"Okay before the whole motley crew come down I think Sky needs sleep! So move it people!" I'm guessing Zoe sensed my discomfort

"Call you later okay?" Caleb pulled me into another tight hug

Zed put one hand to my chin and winked at me. "I'll _see_ you later okay?" Damn it Zed!

_'What?'_

_'Stay out of my head!' _I smiled mentally

_'Whatever you say baby girl...'_

**Zed's POV**

She went a bright shade of red before pulling Zoe away

"Okay... Well we're gunna go now..." Sky motioned upstairs I smiled at her

"See you soon..."

_'Dude, can you see the steam coming off of Caleb?' _

I ignored him concentrating on Sky as we looked into each other's eyes once more... Zoe cleared her throat before pulling her away. There was an awkward silence when they left.

"Sooo..." Celeb shifted uncomfortably "known Sky long?" I smiled

"Yeah... I'm her boyfriend-"

"Ex-boyfriend?"

"Something like that..."

Another silence

"I'm gunna go now... Wouldn't want to leave Nelson waiting..."

"Yeah. Bye."

**Sky's POV**

I wasn't 100% sure I should be leaving Zed alone with Caleb...

"They'll be fine Sky! Stop worry about them and worry about yourself!"

"I know but-"

"No buts! Get some rest before everyone starts asking bloody questions!" I smiled at Zoe

"You know... You'd thing since I've been here longer I'd pick up American words... But it seems the other way round"

She laughed "shut up!"


End file.
